ADD To The Lunacy:Path of Darkness
by Kotou Masaki
Summary: Add's Lunacy cloaked him from the rest of the world, he never wanted to see another human after his family was killed, he thought the world didn't care about the weak and frutile...so he change that...He started bloody battles that end in complete bloodshed all while his lunacy grew and grew...but one day he never knew someone will help him; But that didn't stop the hatred insid.
1. ADD To The Lunacy

**Sometimes you have a path which is different from everyone...sometimes you must take a journey that leads to a darken path...sometimes you must give up on the smallest burdens to reach the top of the summit...that's life.**

**Unforgiving and unfair, these where the thoughts that simply "Rape" my mind when my family was killed, I felt the world just didn't care about those who couldn't protect them selves...those who didn't have any power to save themselves from the darkness of the world; So I change that. I didn't let anything back me down anymore, I grew stronger along with my hatred for this word...nothing stood in my path to destiny...now my True motto is:**

"The laws of this world...I shall decide them."I close the small notebook, placing it within my pocket in my jeans, I walk outside to a peaceful day, the sun was shining ever-so-brightly and the animals replied with pleasant noises, as I attempt to go get some fresh air I fell on the floor, grabbing my knee in pain.

"D-Damnit! Damn Archers! Damn it!"My Tongue slithers in the air, I gasp in pain from my blood-soaked knee.

_"And Stay out you insolent child!"_

"I-I'll make sure to stay out...you damn bastards."The word of the guard echos in my head as I retreat back into the cave, limping slowly to pick up my Nasod Dynamos, I tap the main one lightly as the six Dynamos appear from the tap; floating around my head.

I limp down the steep hill to the floor of the forest, drinking some of the feeble Health potions I had as I walk over to the lake of Ruben Village.

"I guess using that Teleportation system got me over here? Weird...hope no one sees me, that's why my Lunacy starts kicking in..."I whisper to myself opening up my cantata to put some water inside of it. As I filled it up I heard voices of people approaching closer to me.

..."Who is that? I made sure to come on a side no one will even come too."

"1...2...3..4..5...6! God damn...fools pestering with me.."

I accelerate myself into the air hovering low enough just to sneak in into the peoples conversation.

"Are you heard yelling over here Elsword? Couldn't it just be your dumb brain acting up again?"One voice said.

"Shut up Aisha! I know I heard that person voice they where yelling so loud within the night!"

_Are they...talking about me?_

"Whatever...Hey...is someone living over there?"I slide into the tree slowly, moving the branches out out of my face to see a twin pony-tail girl pointing to the cave I was residing in.

"Should we check it out?"I look to my left to see a girl holding a spear ask.

"Wouldn't that be intruding?"The tall black-hair person said.

_Yeah! Intruding._

"Come on! Perhaps it's some abandon home!...Might even have some traces of evil lurking in it! Who knows maybe Wally's secret SECRET Hideo-

"Shut up Elsword, we already finished that now come along everyone."The Twin-purple hair ponytail chick lead them to my home.

_Damnit! Stupid pestering idiots are going to destroy some of my things in there! But I don't want them to see me...I'll just quietly hover above the trees._

_Thinking tactically I slowly hover myself in the air with the Dynamos._

"I feel like...someone is watching us."A new voice comes as a Kid with a Cannon appears.

_Isn't that the...Chung Seiker kid? Wait a minute...Aren't those people the..._

_Hmm...E-Elgang! Yeah I recognize them now._

"No more hiding anymore.."I heard that voice as I quickly shift my head behind me to see no-one there, but under me I heard someone whisper...approaching out of my blocking...it was a person I never thought I see;Eve of Another Code.

_I-It's Eve! The Nasod Queen! I gotta talk to her...but how?_

_As they approach closer I felt like their eyes was somehow on me, watching me until I fail to hide._

"I can feel it...someone is watching us...but where?"

"How about we look in the most common place...the TREES!"

**Harsh Chaser!**

A blade coming at a fast pace of speed whirls through the tree I was in slicing it as I fall out.

_No! Not like this!_

"There he is!"

I quickly dart behind drop kicking Chung before I feel a sharp jag of pain my my knee, I quickly fall to the ground, growling loudly.

"D-Damn it my kn..."I look up to see all of the eyes on me.

_What are they going to do...they m-might kill me...l-like how those p-people killed me family...NO! I SIMPLY! REFUSE!_

"NO NO NO NO!"

"H-Huh?"

**Light Cutter!**

My eyes spark with Lunacy as I look at Elsword, sending three of my Nasods at Super-sonic speed at him; severing some of his flesh on the arm he gasp in pain.

"You're not killing me! YOU THINK YOU'll KILL ME LIKE THEY KILLED MY FAMILY!? I'll KILL YOU BEFORE YOU DO! HAHAAHAHAH!"I feel my emotions twist within me, my Lunacy being the most powerful of them all.

"Calm down commoner."Eve looks at me with a blank expression as I feel myself calm down.

"I-I'm sorry...I just suffer from Lunacy..."I whisper quietly.

"No problem...w-whats your name?"I look to see Elsword holding out his hand, managing a smile, I look to see the rest of his team putting up a smile aswell.

_How could they still smile at me? After I attacked Elsword? There leader?_

I grip his hand as he pulls me up, I dust myself off before replying.

"M-My name Is Add... from Kalethoria(Name until Village name is found.)"

"Kalethoria...you mean the legendary Time-Village?"Chung Asks, looking at me.

"Wait a second...Add...that name rings a bell.."The elven girl looks at me before tapping her feet.

"It could just be a coincidence."She says bluntly after contemplating for a moment.

"I'm sorry I attacked you...I should get back to my cave now...Night is approaching."I whisper, limping over to my dark cave which was concealed from the light.

"Wait! Add how about you come with us? We have a home in Elder?"I look behind me to see Elsword smiling.

_They're inviting me to live with them?! They don't even know me...perhaps they're..._

"Perhaps there...trying to assassinate me..."I whisper my thought-out-loud.

"You've got it all wrong, Add! We would never do that."The Pony tail girl gets on Elsword side as I look at them.

"I-I guess so...-I'll teleport my things to your home...what is the coordinates."I ask nervously.

(Don't know Coordinates cuz I'ma dumbass so skipping that sentence)

"So Add tell us about yourself."The Black-hair one said, looking behind so one of his eyes meet contact with me.

"Well... I'm a descendant of a family that researched Nasods. My entire family was exterminated after being caught researching the forbidden secrets of the Nasods, and while escaping, I fell into an Ancient Library of Kalethoria and became trapped alone. Fortunately, there was a steady supply of food to sustain myself as well as a large number of books about the Nasods. I spent my entire time in that hell reading them and waited for the day I could escape. With my vast knowledge, I eventually invented the _Nasod Dynamo_ and a Teleportation system, using the parts from broken down Nasods found inside the library. Using the weapon's power, I escaped from the collapsing library. However, the isolation of being trapped alone for so long left me insane along with an obsession to find rare Nasod codes. While traveling to look for more Nasod schematics, I find that the race had no longer existed in the world during his time in the library. Thus, I manipulate Wally in order to grow his strength and also aims to track down 'that person' he had traced from the corrupted Nasod King."

"W-Wait! So you're one of the costs of Wally!?"Chung says darting his eyes at me.

"Y-Yes...I'm deeply sorry."

"That's behind up now Add...tell us more about you when we get to the home."

I agree quietly, but the whole time I saw Eve's eyes locked on me like a Nasod...just staring deeply within me; I quickly look away trying my best not to meet contact with the prime thing I researched; The Nasod Queen.

**To Be Continued.**

**Sorry if I mis-spell something or I'm not very good at making Elsword FF this is my first time making one so it might not feel a-lot like Elsword but I'll try my best to make it work, I'll also update the name of the village when that comes out because I have the most baddest names in the world.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Review, favorite and follow for more; Constructive Criticism is advised.**


	2. Boundaries of Physics

**I loved the feedback I gotten since I published and my friends think I should continue, so here I am sending out another chapter; As always Feed-back, reviews, constructive commenting and F/F is allowed thank you for taking the the time to read this.**

_"Even here you are still pitiful as ever..."_

_"Who...is that?"_

_"It's me...your dad...Add."_

_"Dad? Where are you?!"_

_"This is a dream Add none of this is real...just like your reality...You think ElTeam will truly accept you? There merely using you."_

_"Shut up Dad! You don't know this...you're dead!"_

_"I may be dead; But I know this for a fact; you are weak Add...weak."_

_"I'm not weak! You can't say anything you abandon me!"_

_"...I abandon you because...your weak."_

"NO!"I feel sweat falling down my face as I look around, appear to be laying on a couch I get up looking around the household with my obscured and disoriented vision.

"Where am I...I don't remember getting on a couch..."I whisper lightly.

"Because you passed out, commoner."My eyes quickly dart to my side staring at Eve who appears to be looking away from me.

"I passed out? H-how?"I ask bluntly.

"I don't know; ask yourself you simply feel on the floor."Eve retorts.

"...I guess I was really tired, but tell Elsword and Raven I said thank you for carrying me."

"I...carried you."

"Y-You...carried me? Why..."I asked nervously, feeling heat and momentum building up in the atmosphere.

"I don't know; I couldn't leave trash in such a place."She remarks, I grunt at her stretching my back.

"Well thank you Eve...I'm going to go buy myself food in the market."I open up the door quickly, shutting it tightly behind me.

"Hmm...I think I'm going to go gather some Health potions; I need to talk to someone..."I whisper to myself, walking on the street of Elder hearing all the whispers about me; I glare angrily at everyone, grunting quietly as I arrive at Echo The Alchemist.

"Can I get about six Intermediate Health Potions, thank you."

"S...suru...Anything else, Add."Echo asks me, as I stare at her simply nodding my head.

"No, heres your money."I place 10,000 ED on the table, walking down the stairs as I feel the air thicken around me, turning around I find the person I was looking for; Glaive.

"Hello Add. What do you wish? To Challenge space? Or for your mortal questions about the laws of Time and Space; ask away..."Glaive sense my presence and answers quickly, I snarl at him angrily before shaking me head.

"Glaive...I believe you do know about me; I'm from another Time-Plane, you do know this 'Time and Space Admin'..."I retaliate swiftly.

"Don't mock me you fool, and yes I know about your little Time Travel..."Glaive responds.

"Well send me back, Glaive! You control time!"I yell at him, furious at his actions and inability to respond fast enough.

"Such a fool...The Laws of Physic doesn't work like that; I can't stop time in order for you to go back in time. That'll be breaking laws Add; as far as I'm concerned, you'll be stuck in this time Era forever."He responds bluntly.

"Dammit Glaive! That doesn't make sense, if that's breaking the Laws of Physics how did I get here in the first place!? Tell me!"I yell at him vigorously.

"Instead of yelling, how about you listen to be for a second, I got an idea about your incident."

"What is it..?"I ask, getting closer for him to whisper.

"Perhaps you got here from the simple will from your body, perhaps working on investment in the El might help you; you can use your power of inventing to your ability..you can change anything; despite the impossibility at the start."Glaive tongue slithers in a Riddle.

"T-Thank you Glaive, I will use this information wisely."I begin walking away before stopping for a moment. "S-Sorry for yelling at you.."I whisper quietly, walking away I mange to here:

"It's all good..."

I place the Health Potions in my sleeves of my jacket, I look back at the stairs which follows back to the Elgang's home. taking a deep breath, I walk back up to here clashing within the background, I twist the doorknob, looking around to see no-one.

"They must be outside...hey. Whats upstairs?"I begin walking to the stairs but stop for a moment, looking around. "Hmm...I'm invading their land...but perhaps they wont care; I'll just make up a excuse."Trying my best not too make noise, I float in the air with my Dynamos, swiftly hovering above the stairs, looking around at all the rooms.

"Hm...hey, who makes their door out of Iron?"I look at the door to the back, upon further inspection, I see in bolded words:**"Keep Out; No one allowed; especially Elsword.-Eve"**

"This is Eves' room? M-Maybe I should take a little gander inside; she might have useful Nasod information in upcoming reaseach."I begin prying at the door, but to no avail it refused to open; I look around for a moment.

"I'll just Void Break it open and repair it with my Light within my Nasod Dynamos.

**Void Breaker!**

Causes the door to obliterate, but the power of the black hole stops it from hitting the ground, I quickly repair the door by canceling the Void Breaking, sealing it with the Light Cutter.

"Phew...wow..."I walk down the hallway which enters her lab, papers are everywhere and Nasod counter-part lays scavenged on the floor, I look at the sealed Nasod's within capsules.

"Legenday work, truly a fine Nasod Queen; I walk over to one of her Lab tables picking up a paper reading off the faint letters:

_"I've failed to master the Code:Architecture code and shall abandon Oberon and seal him within a Capsule for future references; as for Code:Electra I will abandon as well and focus on more Up close and explosion attacks..."_

"Damn...the rest of the letters are to faint to read...but Oberson; Isn't that a-

"Robot orginally used for Code:Architecture..."I look behind me, placing the paper down on the desk to see Eve slowly walking close to me, glaring into my soul.

"Why...are you in my lab? Commoner..."Eve questions my only thing I could answer, I mumble random things looking around for some type of answer.

"I-I study Nasods and are fascinated as-well...A-and I..."I look away as she step closer to me, now in my breathing range; I see her drones slowly glide backwards leaving us alone.

"I know a good bit about your Code Paths..."I tell her, she goes quiet for a moment; staring at me deeply.

"...Very well then; I guess that's a good answer...now what do you want?"Eve asked.

"I want to study...Oberon and perhaps use him; since you've abandon him I was wondering if I could use him and test something out."I retort.

"Hmm...what do you wish to use him for?"

"I want to test out a theory; please Eve..."I slowly get to my knees.

"Fine commoner, do not mess him up; he's in that capsule...I'll be downstairs if you need me."She walks off without no regard, I open the capsule which contained Oberon, setting his heavy body on the lab table.

"Wait a second...Oberon is a Nasod and have good armor...plus Glaive said I can invent something that can even ignore the laws of physics...perhaps using the power of El...I can infuse my power and intertwine my thoughts inside the armor...giving me some type of Nasod Armor! Yes...Yes! Simply Yes! Great idea!"I chuckle loudly as I begin my work on Oberon and my new theory.

**And so that concludes this chapter, I'm sorry if I have improper grammar or the story isn't leaning the way you want it to lean but I'll get better in the future.**

**Notes:**

**There Class will be explained Icly and Add "Physic Tracer" "Quest" Will be different and I'll be adding custom spells for him in the future. As always Feedback and Reviews are helpful along with constructive criticism but send it in PM. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Rika, The Bender of Blood(Kotou)**


	3. A New Era

**I'm back for more, I'll be sure to double-check every sentence I can but my grammar is not very good for a 13-14 year old, as always Feed-back, reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed and thank you for reading.**

**-Kotou**

"Dammit! Why doesn't this work!"I smash my fist on the table, gripping the scraps of Oberon as I scramble through the Nasod pieces furiously.

"What have I done wrong, is there some key to it!? Why can't I see it.."I slowly stop moving my hands, slouching down in defeat.

"I'm never going to get more power...how will I survive in this Era of time..."I contemplate for a moment as I hear the door shift open, I look up to see Eve walking over to me with a plate...of food.

"Here you go commoner..."Eve nonchalantly says to me.

I look at the plate of food for a moment before managing a smile."Thank you Eve."I nod my head, bowing to her swiftly. "S-Shut up, commoner."I hear her stutter a bit as I begin working on the pieces of equipment again.

"Eve, do you have you Emotion chip programmed?"I ask eve, looking at the many pieces of the lab table.

"Yes...but I never turned it on, why?"She asks."Nothing really, just cu-EVE! Tell me you have some saved document on Oberon's Armor!?"I look at her smiling brightly as she nods.

"I need you to tell me about it! Please Eve..PLEASE!"I fall to me knees as she nod her head. "Ok, ok...Oberon started off as a heart-

"...The...heart?...That it Eve your a genius! Thank you!"I hug her tightly, pulling her up in the air with her wrapped in my arms, seeing what I'm doing I slowly put her down laughing nervously.

"S-Sorry...hahah..."I slowly pry open Oberon's chest, revealing his Nasod's heart.

"Here it is...I got it! By analyzing each and every piece of the heart, which was originally connected to the brain I can theoretically send each and every piece of the information, originally place in the heart and brain to my brain; there placing it's information in my head!"I applaud my self for a moment.

"If you can do that? wouldn't you just use the brain instead of the heart?"Eve asks me, questioning my statement. "Yes...true but the heart wouldn't work without the brain, correct; but the heart is the factor of your muscle pulses which is more important...now...if I can just Analyse this Eve; you can send it to me by some sort of...

"...By some sort of what..."Eve asks bluntly, I sulk down eye her. "You mean..you can't transfer your information to me?"I ask her, she shakes her head no.

"Well then...the only other way is to pry my head open and place it within a connection to my brain.-

"I'll do it..."Eve suddenly picks up the heart, sending a wave of pulse energy over the heart, before turning to me and sending the gathered information, I sit in shock for a moment, before smirking.

"That's it! Physical power of Oberon! I don't need to wear his armor! I can just use his genetically created traits to _**Alter **_my appearance to a Physic type, giving me his armor capabilities and "Super Armor" If you want to say for El sake!"

"All thanks to you.."I smile at Eve. "What-ever Commoner, I'm leaving"; she quickly leaves the lab room.

"If begin thinking of a Physical appearance, then this should work just on th"- My words are enchanted as I fall on the ground, I see some sort of energy shift around my body as my white clothing begins to turn dark, my Nasod Dynamos fall on the floor being upgraded and my Glove suddenly has a locked wave of energy around it, I get back up feeling immense pain in my head.

"U-Urgh...Lets go get some food shall we..."I limp to the exit of the lab, I'm greeting by the smell of something burning rapidly, I quickly limp down the stairs, seeing Eve attempting to make food.

**Pulse Cannon! **

I should railings of energy balls which makes the fire cease to exist, I quickly open the door letting the smoke exit the room as I lock at Eve simply smiling.

"Glad to see you ok, what where you trying to make?"I ask Eve kindly as she looks away from me grumbling. "Why should I tell you commoner?"She whispers behind her back.

"Ok, whatever, guess I'll just make a plate for one for m-

"I want fried rice.."She whispers behind her back walking to the couch before turning on the TV.(Excuse me for this.)

"Ok then."I smile brightly, "Wheres the other people on your team Eve?"

"They left us to go somewhere.."She retorted back, I nod my heading finishing up the rice walking to Eve, handing her a bowl of it with Chopsticks.

"Here you go Eve, freshly done; Anything else you want?"She looks away nodding her head."Juice..."She whispers as I smile,

_Treating eve like a kid is-_

"F-Fuck..."I drop to my knees, feeling immense amount of pain in my head.

"What is it commoner? are you ok?"Eve ask.

"Y-Yes...I'll get you the juice like you requested.."I limp to the refrigerator feebly pulling out the orange juice as I walk to the get a glass, I pour the juice in it, walking to her at the couch.

"H-Here you go E-

I dropped. My vision completely went black as dropped to the floor, I only heard my name being called as my vision went black.

_"They'll never accept you Add.."_

_"Yes the will."_

_"Give up Add..."_

_"No!"_

_"You'll...Never survive with them...Add."_

"Shut up DAD!"I yell out loud, I quickly feel shifting on me as I look to see Eve holding a towel looking at me with a hint of fear in her eyes, I slowly get up from the couch, my heading pulsing badly.

"E-Eve..W-Why am I suffering so much...Pa-"

"Oberon had immense amount of strength before I concealed him your brain is probably trying to control the amount of power in physical strength that Oberon had...

"All I can really tell you is too calm down commoner, It'll be ok.."I mange a weak smile and astonished, Eve gives me a weak smile back, she puts the towel down on the table; I slowly get up feeling the pain and pulsing in my head slowly die down.

"Do you know where your team went, Eve?"I ask her, she shakes her head "No." as I sigh, looking around outside from the window.

"A-Add...may I ask...why did you scream out "Dad!" in your sleep?"I felt sharp pain in my chest, like I was pierced in the heart with a Spear Javelin, I knew someone will ask me of my crazy lunatic dreams.

"Eve...you see...I'm from a past Era from the Time Village: Kalethoria(Still don't know his village name), my family as I already told you where secretly diving in the power of Nasod's and where caught by our Lord, but my dad...he blamed all of it on my Mother; he's the one who is always bringing me down and he brong my mom down...so I went on a rampage and killed my family(Clan); I cloaked myself by saying I was divided from my family and was isolated in darkness but it was just a lie..."

"A Lie to protect me from insults...I know that if I ever find my mom if she's on the brink of her breath she wouldn't want to see me; Add; Her own son, driven by Lunacy which killed our family...now that I'm saying this...perhaps it's better for me to just take my leave.."I slowly begin walking for the door as one of Eve's Nasods' block my path.

"You can't leave Ad...-

"I already decided eve, I don't belong here!"I push the Nasod out of the way as I quickly open the door to rush past the ElTeam coming home, I run through the now Moonlight lit streets as tears fall down my face.

_Perhaps my dad was right; they will never accept me..._

I look up to see the abandoned Wally's castle(For the sake of the story) as I arrive at the door, stopping my my tracks...

_They'll never accept me; Add._

"I should find a way back to my Era...so I can confront what I prolonged and face my real punishment; Death."

"But wouldn't that be stupid?"I hear a voice coming from the shadows as I feel a breeze swoop past my face, I look to see Glave(I spelt his name wrong the whole time .) holding his floating cubes.

"I told you Add; you have the abilities to ignore Time and the Laws of Physic by traveling here; you used your brain to forge a new way to recreate Oberon for physical strength; and you want to kill yourself by going back in your Era? Even if I had the power to bring you back; I wouldn't let you go..."

"Why is that Glave? I don't belong here! can't you see!?"

"You're resistance is futile; stop prying yourself away from the world; you have something to help you guide your path; ElTeam is there for you Add yet you don't see it because you let your past blind your future; stop looking within the past; stop trying to use Escapism to hinder yourself away from them...Add."

"Glave is right, Add...you are one of us..."I hear Elsword voice as he walks up the hill to us, smiling along with Raven, Rena, Aisha, Eve, Chung and Ara.

"You are truly something Add; don't let your own thoughts...blind you..."Glave takes his cube crushing it in his hand to form a portal, leaving behind with his last sentence.

"Now Add...you have tremendous power...but you'll need a name...what will it be?"Raven looks at me as I scratch my head, shrugging my shoulders.

"No worries, it'll come to you; now lets go home! Last one there cleans everyone's room!"Elsword yells as I see everyone dart within the moonlight night, heading towards the city again.

I smile at my new friends;

_Perhaps my Dad was wrong; ElTeam truly accepts me and Glave help me see that, I can now walk in this new Era as someone with the power to Trace other things combining that with my new physical power...I'll be known as a **Physic**_** Tracer.**

_But this is merely a new beginning what does this world's destiny have in store for me?_

...

...

"Add...you truly don't know...what you're getting yourself in to...everything is falling in the palm of my hands..."? Says, laughing loudly.

**_To Be Continued._**

**Author's Note:**

**That will conclude this chapter, I hope some of the community enjoyed this chapter despite some of it differences towards the real Elsword plot but that IN MY OPINION is what FanFiction is about; Change it in your own way, yet keep the same flow of the original theme in the background of your flow.**

**As always there will be grammar mistakes because I'm now very good at spelling nor writing but I hope you can forgive me and bypass it; as always reviews will be helpful and favoriting and following will put a smile on my face and make me upload faster; thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and happy late New Years,**

**Kotou Masaki,(Rika The Bender of Blood)**


	4. Reality Can't Become A Dream

**Thank you for reading sorry for the long break had to get my Ara to S rank, had to make a new Ara for LD which is coming soon and I had to get K-Ching to buy YR because I'm so lazy; so here it is; thanks for reading and F, F and Reviews are helpful.**

**_Chapter_ 4**

_Add's Point of View_

"...Add wake up."

"But I don't wanna..."I groan in my sleep looking up to see Chung spinning a pistol on his finger looking at me in annoyance.

"It's not much of a choice...now come on..."

"No."

"..."

Sets his cannon on the ground looking at me before smirking.

**Quantum...**

"Oh god ok ok!"I stumble out of my bed running out the door before tripping due to my own fear.

"Good...come downstairs we got some news."I dust myself off walking downstairs to see the whole gang on the couch with worried looks...well except for Eve.

"Good. you got Add to come down here."

"Whats going on...?"I ask with a now worried expression.

"You see Add the village have reported yesterday that Glave of Henir's of Time and space has gone missing and they have no clue where we went...but he left with a note saying...and I quote:

_"Sometimes...even dreams can be reality; but you can never make reality a dream."_

"So...what do this mean?"I deadpanned.

"It means we have to go and get him...judging from the note he wasn't captured by anyone...so anything could of happened."Raven finished as I look around the room.

"...Well what are we going to travel on..?"I asked looking at all of them.

"Foot?"Elsword said.

"Foot?"I repeat."That'll take to long how about we take the Cargo Airship?!"I say smirking as the whole group starts mumbling for a bit before nodding.

"I guess we can go and take it..they wouldn't mind. Now everyone go pack their bags; run along~"Rena says motioning her hand upstairs as I jump in the air going into DP mode to slowly floating up the stairs and into my room which use to consist of the equipment room.

"...Am I even ready...I'm going into real battle...I can't control my lunacy...and with my new **_"Physic Tracer."_ **Get-up who knows what will happening to me?"I contemplated for a moment falling to my knees.

"I said all of the same words too; I thought a hell machine body would kill me off I thought that I could never control myself in battle...but I learned dropping your morale like that wouldn't help you achieve anything in a world like this; you gotta fight back with your strength and stare the world in the eyes and say:

I get up and turn around to the voice to see Raven looking at me nodding his head:

"I'm better."

"Thank you Raven this piece of your mind is going to help me; I'm ready."I walk up next to him kneeing down to press a button on the door rim which shrink my room or lab into a portable size; I put it in my pocket nodding at Raven as he motion his hand to follow him.

"Outside. Aisha put down a portal which will lead to the Cargo Airship.."I follow raven outside walking through the portal which teleported me to the Airship in a flash of light.

"Powerful magic.."

"Thank you~"Aisha voice says behind me as I look over the edge.

"Everyone here!?"Chung says as I look back to see Chung holding one of his pistols in the air before nodding his head. he proceeds to walk backwards before running back to the edge jumping in the air.

**Comet Crasher!** cannonballs are shot out which moves the ship off the edge and the engines are started up at the same time.

"Why did you do that Chung?"I ask him. "Because the locks where stuck."I facepalm myself nodding my head.

"Whos the captain of the ship anyways?"I look up at the captain position.

"Tis' is I Captain Elsword!"remarks back with laughter following after.

"We're dead."I whisper to myself.

I look to see Eve standing at the beak of the airship; staring off with no sign of flinch or fear from heights or Air-movement. I walk over to her sitting down next to her.

"You okay Eve?"I look up at her to get no response I shrug my shoulders getting back up to meet eye-to-eye with her I flinch for a second falling down which causes me to fall overboard I quickly go into DP mode flying back up next to her my heart pounding at a fast rate from the fall.

"What."Eve finally responds looking at me.

"I asked are you ok..."

"Doesn't matter."Eve quickly retorts; shunning me off as I growl to her turning herself around.

_Glave's Point of View._

"Fools...they're moving in.."I stare at the radar detecting a huge Airship.

"Sir..what do we do?"

"Get everything set-up and go get Koruski(OC; will not be explained in story for now. PM me if you wish to spoil yourself.)."

"Yes sir; Glave."I look back at the radar for a brief moment, "What."I hear a voice from behind my says.

"The ElTeam is moving in Koruski..there coming to get me."I smirk taking off my mask.

"This is what you've called me for? I already know this in-case you don't pay to the motion which surrounds you."Koruski retorts. I let out a soft chuckle, "...And they got Add."

"W-What!?"He looks at me growling before running at me grabbing me by the chains wrapped around my neck.

"You set this up didn't you?!"

"..."

"Speak Glave!"

"I didn't set anything up; this was going to happen for a long time...what I'm doing is all planned out I was ready for this...I never knew they'll take Add especially after he became a Physic Tracer."

" "Physic Tracer?"."Koruski repeats again in a questionable format.

"The name we I gave him for his Nasod Armor."Koruski sets me down walking away.

"Whatever you do...get Add far away from me...I'm not ready to see him.

"Anything for you...Koruski."I smirk, chuckling before returning my attention to the radar gripping the bronze Kunai's at the end of my chains.

"I've always planned this out...nothing is going to stop me now my plan is finally in motion...with my power it has gave me the ability:

**"To start war."**

_Add's Point of View_

**Quake Buster!**

"Flawed!" Chung dodge my move, returning with a hit to the back causing me to go overboard but automatically go into DP mode looking at him staring at me from above.

"Show me what you got Add!"

"Hmph...YOUR DEAD!"

I swiftly fly towards him as he shakes his head, I circle him before kicking him in the back pushing myself off of him forming my Dynamos is a circular shape.

**Conqueror!**

The Dynamos spread shot him with Electrical Zig-zag power shattering his armor and pushes him towards me as I catch him smiling.

"Well done Add."Chung smiles weakly.

**Airelinna- Sylph!**

Rena creates a orb around us rejuvenating our wounds and repairing Chung's armor with the force of magic she flinches a bit in the process of Airelinna before smiling.

"Done...now you two head to bed..."Rena yawns with Chung following as the both head to bed at the face of night.

"Guess I'll head too bed to- I look back to see Eve still at the beak of the ship shaking in her sleep I quickly walk over to her getting on my knees to look around taking off my cloak and placing it on Eve.

"...You owe me."I look at Eve who stops shaking, I jump down from the beak getting on the floor back first, staring at the gathering stars within the starry night.

"I wonder how...the people in the village are doing..."

**That concludes this chapter I'll try my best to get updates out as soon as possible; I hope you enjoy and if Add seems "OC" or "Inbalance" That is all intentional I still know about his Lunacy but I made his "Crazyness" to only appear in the sign of possible death to him or close people (ElTeam), sorry if that doesn't float your boat but that is how I like it if you want go ahead and call it "Altered Personality." or whatever.**

**Anways please Review, follow, and favorite for more; and as always CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcomed.**

**Be-see it through, to the bitter end, Kotou(Rika, The Bender of Blood)**


End file.
